Feroxi Federation
The '''Feroxi Federation, also known as the Foix or simply the Feroxi, is a tier-2 empire in sector 6 of the Alpha Quadrant. The Feroxi are a primarily Human empire of over 22 systems and while relatively young are a dominant force in their region. They are neighbored from the galactic west going counterclockwise by the Ijushir Imperium, Starleon Valyankuznetsoverik Aheswarer, Silisko Alliance, Holy Nocturean Empire, Vandrag Empire, Sobornost, and the Unified Earth Government though also near by but not closely bordered are the United Kingdom of Kasterborous and Tivancore. The Feroxi origins come from the UEG colony in the Foix district of space, a highly earthlike system containing very habitable planets. The true society, the warrior mindset with a soldier ethic evolved from the original colonies of Foix supplying the UEG with a very large amount of military resources while it was a part of the UEG. However, with human nature taking over the Feroxi felt they had the resources and means, along with the leaders, to begin a rebellion. On March 9, 2561, the Feroxi hierarchy declared its indepedence from the UEG. Eurotas, the first Leader of the Federation lead the people of Foix to independence. The Feroxi continued to expand its power until coming out of its seclusion and began to contact other races, particularly those in the Alpha Quadrant. Today, the Feroxi are based around a military, warrior ethic, based around doing honorable things and good deeds. Although the interpretation of the "good deed" has been questioned by other races, especially after the extermination of the Nividians by the use of a weapon called the Primos Gun. Government The Feroxi Royalty lacks real control over society in such a fuedal society. Crimes are rampant in metropolis planets which are filled with pirates, slave drivers and bounty hunters. The Feroxi Space is sometimes considered the crime hub of the Milky Way, It is lead by a single king who sits on a throne. Only advised by a group named the "Small Council." The Government is very lenient to the idea of mercenary soldiers and bounty hunters serving for the better of the Galaxy, thus, the Two Kings often have a great amount of influence on pirate gangs, mercenary groups and bounty hunters, who in turn serve them for asylum in times of need. Military Average soldiers of the Feroxi often either wear a worn out armor, dark green and fatigues, adorned with the emblem of the Feroxi people.The Feroxi military is one of the more trained in the galaxy, with most being trained from a rather young age at military schools and institutes while bein tought basic knowledge of math, history, science and everything else needed in daily life and in the future for jobs. This leads them to be rather fearless, loyal, and disciplined. The Feroxi do not use any chips, as they believe that a soldier that acts on a chip rather than what he truly believes is not fit. The average solder carries an assault rifle, three handguns, a flamethrower gauntlet and a missile gauntlet, a communication system, a jet pack and two swords. Occassionally a faster firing pistol, and a shotgun. Missiles are usually equipped on the jetpack. Neo Crusaders are the more trained and loyal ones, they stick to a rather stricter source of honor. These soldiers typically carry out regular battlefield operations, like regulars, however they usually do it much better. Unlike regular soldiers, these men typically lack a jetpack, instead, these soldiers have robotic wings, with swords as feathers. The Crimson Guard of the Feroxi Military is likely the most elite fighting force in the galaxy besides T-0 races. These men are the ones that are trained from childhood, to even wear the crimson is to be a field general. The color red means a lot in the Feroxi society, as such, these typically give off morale. They are very angelic, angelic winged jet packs, a long sword, very thick armor. Very, very, heavily armed. The last division of Feroxi military is a unit named the Black Watch. This is the group that deals with sketchy things. By sketchy, I mean paranormal. They typically investigate anything that is rather phenomenal or unprecendeted. Most of these men are former prisoners seeking a new life, taking up the black just for that. The Black Watch also patrols worlds that were once inhabited but are now dead, such as Vespiria, and Promitheye. And the former Message which now drifts in space in Alpha 4. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:Feroxi Federation Category:Alpha Quadrant Category:Playfuljeff Category:Joffaparte Category:Human